Play V2
Scene 1: INT. HOTEL LOBBY – MORNING Class (EXTRAS, KATIE, & JENNA)is exhausted from their 10-hour plane ride. MADAME BONTÉ is wide awake. She is a young, perky woman. She is dressed fashionably and speaks with a french accent. MADAME BONTÉ Good morning, class, and welcome to Paris! I understand that you're all very tired, and you may go to sleep as soon as you get your room assignments. I have your room keys, and I will distribute them in a moment. But first of all, let me just announce that we'll be going out to dinner at 7 tonight. So try to be awake before then, mes enfants! À bientôt! And sleep well! Scene 2: INT. HOTEL BEDROOM – MORNING KATIE & JENNA are in their room talking before going to bed. KATIE is a sweet and adventurous, high school sophomore. JENNA is a friendly, kind, and artistic high school junior. The two have been best friends for years. The room is dark, curtains blocking sunlight from their window. They're both in their pajamas, KATIE is lying down on her bed, on her side, facing JENNA. JENNA is sitting up, sketching a handsome-looking man in a notebook, on her own bed. KATIE Jenna... what are you doing? JENNA doesn't bother to look up from her sketchbook. JENNA I'm drawing, duh. Silly sophomore. KATIE You're only a year older than me. Don't even start Jenna. But anyway, what are you drawing? JENNA looks up from her notebook. She bites her lip, contemplating whether or not she should reply. JENNA Okay, this is gonna sound crazy... but I had a dream last night, about this guy. And he had these gorgeous eyes, and this just... enchanting smile. It felt like he could be a real person or something, Katie. So, I just had to draw him. I just can't stop seeing him in my mind. KATIE Okay... that's sort of weird. But uh, how do you even remember what he looks like exactly? JENNA Like I said, his face is practically burned into my mind. Not that it bothers me or anything... I could dream about him every night for the rest of my life and never be bothered by it.'' (giggles, sighs dreamily)'' KATIE Aww! My Jenna-bear is in love with a figment of her imagination! How cute... or well, okay, kinda creepy. JENNA Hey, be nice, okay? KATIE Well, in my defense, that sounded a whole lot less offensive in my mind... JENNA Yeah, sure. KATIE Well, have fun drawing. I'm gonna hit the hay. Tell lover boy I said “bon soir.”'' (laughs)'' JENNA Oh sure, Katie. I wouldn't dare forget. Good night. KATIE Night! KATIE covers herself with a blanket and goes to sleep, JENNA continues drawing the man from her dream, CLOSE-UP of her smiling. Scene 3: INT. ART STUDIO – DAY JEAN-JACQUES and his younger brother CÉDRIC are in JEAN-JACQUES' art studio. JEAN-JACQUES is admiring a painting of a beautiful girl who looks almost exactly like JENNA. CÉDRIC is sitting in a chair, completely relaxed. He is 16, the same age as KATIE. He's a laid-back sort of guy, a jokester, and flirtatious. JEAN-JACQUES is 17, he is kind, smart, artistic, and caring. JEAN-JACQUES Mon frère, I just wanted to thank you for not suspecting me of being crazy. I made you stay up all night with me for the sake of a painting... it must make you wonder about me sometimes. CÉDRIC Oh, pas de problème! With you, crazy is just an every day thing. You get used to it when there's an artist in the family. CÉDRIC starts laughing. JEAN-JACQUES glares at him. CÉDRIC abruptly stops laughing. CÉDRIC What? JEAN-JACQUES Has anyone ever told you that you're an idiot? CÉDRIC Sure! Mom, Dad, almost every girl I've ever dated, that one woman from the department store... all my professors... lots of people.'' (laughs again)'' JEAN-JACQUES You're a piece of work, kid... Anyway, we should get out of the house tonight. The folks are away in Greece, and I don't see why we have to sit around doing nothing. Mom and Dad never told us that we had to stay home all the time. CÉDRIC Hmm... that's true. Le Café de Lumières, then? JEAN-JACQUES Sure. (picks up the painting, gazes at it) CÉDRIC Who is that of anyway? JEAN-JACQUES The painting? CÉDRIC Ouais. JEAN-JACQUES A girl from a dream... CÉDRIC (beat) I'll never get artists. JEAN-JACQUES Well, art has never really been your thing, little brother. CÉDRIC We're a year apart, would you stop calling me that? (sighs) Scene 4: EXT. LE CAFÉ DE LUMIÈRES – EVENING The CLASS is right outside of the café. Other EXTRAS are sitting at some of the outdoor tables. Everyone is dressed up moderately. MADAME BONTÉ Okay class! This is Le Café de Lumières. You may sit wherever you wish. I made arrangements for us all earlier. We'll leave at about 9 or so. Tonight, I'll take care of dinner, but be sure to have money with you for other meals. Bon appétit! JENNA and KATIE are wearing dresses and high heels. JENNA Let's grab a table outside before everyone else gets one. KATIE No kidding. ENTER JEAN-JACQUES and CÉDRIC dressed nicely, walking side by side, from STAGE RIGHT. KATIE takes notice of the two, smirks at CÉDRIC, who stops in his tracks to look at her, grabbing JEAN-JACQUES by the arm to stop him from walking on. KATIE Wow... those guys are so cute... KATIE and JENNA sit down at a table. CAMERA focus on JEAN-JACQUES and CÉDRIC. CÉDRIC Jacques, hey! Look at those mademoiselles. CÉDRIC chuckles suggestively. JEAN-JACQUES sees JENNA. He's in complete shock. JEAN-JACQUES The one on the left... that's the girl... from the painting. CÉDRIC What? Are you serious? JEAN-JACQUES I wouldn't kid about something like that! CÉDRIC Alright, man. Well, why don't we go talk to them then? JEAN-JACQUES Well... okay... I don't want to have any regrets in life. CÉDRIC At-ta boy! They walk over to the table that JENNA and KATIE are sitting at, from STAGE RIGHT to STAGE LEFT. JENNA looks up at JEAN-JACQUES, gasps. JENNA Oh my God... JEAN-JACQUES Oh! Did I startle you? Desolée... JENNA No, no... It's just... I feel like I've seen you before. Well, this is gonna sound crazy... but in a dream, actually. JEAN-JACQUES No, that's not crazy at all, mademoiselle... what's crazy is that I think I've met you once in a dream before too... The two smile at each other. CÉDRIC Wow... well, okay. This is weird... Anyway, (to KATIE) what's your name? KATIE Me? Katrina, but everyone calls me Katie. CÉDRIC sits down beside her. CÉDRIC I'm Cédric Lambert. CÉDRIC takes her hand from the table and kisses it, then he winks at her. CÉDRIC Enchanté, mademoiselle. KATIE chuckles. KATIE Enchanté, monsieur. (smiles, rolls her eyes, still smiling) JENNA Oh! (to JEAN-JACQUES) Please, sit down... what's your name, by the way? JEAN-JACQUES Jean-Jacques. Yours? JENNA Jenna. JEAN-JACQUES Jenna... what a pretty name, for such a... pretty girl. JENNA Oh, well... merci. ENTER SERVER STAGE RIGHT. The server wears a white button-up shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, and carries a notepad and pen. Speaks with a french accent. SERVER Bonjour! Welcome! How may I help you all ce soir? Would you like some drinks? JENNA Uhm, just water for all of us. That'll be fine. Merci beaucoup. SERVER D'accord, I'll be right back. EXIT SERVER STAGE RIGHT. '' JENNA Oh... I hope everyone's okay with just water... CÉDRIC Well, actually, it doesn't really matter. I suggest we all get out of here instead. There are other, more interesting things to do in Paris than sit around. JENNA Oh but, we're here with a class... Katie and I. And we might get in trouble. KATIE C'mon Jenna! This is Paris we're talking about. The city of love, and romance, and adventure! Any trouble we could possibly get in will all be worth it. JEAN-JACQUES If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to... it's fine. JENNA Oh... okay! But only because it's Paris... KATIE Any other city in the world... JENNA and I'd call you crazy. KATIE Now that's the Jenna ''I ''know! Let's get going. You and Jean-Jacques can hang out, and I ''guess I could hang out with Cédric or something. JENNA That sounds great. KATIE Well, alright. We'll just be going then. Bye! CÉDRIC pulls out KATIE's chair for her. KATIE gets up, starts to exit STAGE LEFT, CÉDRIC follows behind her, taking her hand in his. KATIE turns to look at him, rolls her eyes, and keeps walking forward, letting him hold her hand. EXIT KATIE and CÉDRIC STAGE LEFT. JENNA Well, I guess that's our ''cue. JEAN-JACQUES Oui. I believe so. ''JENNA scoots her chair back so she can get up. JEAN-JACQUES offers her his hand, and she takes it, smiling. EXIT JENNA and JEAN-JACQUES, hand in hand, STAGE RIGHT. ENTER SERVER STAGE LEFT carrying a tray of waters. SERVER Where did they go...? Oh mon dieu! I hate this job! SERVER groans, EXIT SERVER STAGE LEFT. Scene 5: EXT. STREET – NIGHT KATIE and CÉDRIC ENTER STAGE RIGHT, CÉDRIC leading, he's still holding onto her hand. A MAN sits at a street corner playing an acoustic version of “La Vie En Rose” by Edith Piaf on guitar. CÉDRIC sees the man, stops walking, and turns around to face KATIE. CÉDRIC May I have this dance, Katie? KATIE If you must, monsieur. CÉDRIC What's that supposed to mean? KATIE (flirtatiously/teasingly) Oh nothing, nothing at all. Now I suggest we start dancing or the song will end, and I might just change my mind. CEÉDRIC places his upstage hand on her waist, and holds her hand with his other hand. KATIE places her hand on his shoulder with her available hand. The two dance to the pace of the music, he twirls her around once or twice. KATIE You're pretty light on your feet. Have you taken lessons or something? CÉDRIC Me? Nah. I just picked up a few moves here and there. Then all of a sudden, CÉDRIC dips KATIE and holds her there. CÉDRIC smiles at her. She looks at him blankly, then blinks. '' KATIE For some reason... I find that hard to believe. ''(smiles at him) Scene 6: EXT. PARK – NIGHT JEAN-JACQUES and JENNA are sitting on a park bench, talking to each other. As the scene starts, they are seen laughing. JENNA That's so funny. He really did that? JEAN-JACQUES Oh yes. Cédric never fails to amuse me. JENNA I wonder what Katie would have to say if she knew that about him.'' (laughs)'' JEAN-JACQUES Well, Jenna, worse things have happened to him. So, I'm just walking through the halls, trying to get to class, and here comes my little brother darting past me. I walk up to someone to ask them what happened, and it just so happened that he wasn't paying attention, and he walked into the girls' locker room by mistake during gym class. JENNA laughs heartily. JEAN-JACQUES But really, I was just impressed at how well he dealt with the embarrassment afterward. He brushed it off like it was nothing. But I guess that's just how he is. He doesn't let anything get to him. JENNA Yeah, that's a good quality to have. JEAN-JACQUES Oui. Well, what funny things has Katie done? JENNA Hmm... there are too many to list, but once, while she was auditioning for a play, she accidentally fell into the orchestra pit. But luckily, it wasn't that far a fall, and there were gymnastics mats left down there for some reason. JEAN-JACQUES She's a very lucky girl then. JENNA Oh, I know! And she still actually managed to get cast in the show. I was so proud of my little Katie-Kat! She's like a younger sister to me, you know? JEAN-JACQUES I understand. JENNA Oh! You mentioned something about being an artist earlier, right? JEAN-JACQUES Oh yes, I'm an artist, what about you? JENNA Well, I'm aiming to become one. JEAN-JACQUES Ah, have you been successful so far? JENNA Yeah, I've had work in a few art shows. Things like that. JEAN-JACQUES That's great! JENNA Yeah... actually, I think I have a drawing with me that I did this morning. JEAN-JACQUES May I see it? JENNA Of course! Just let me get it. JENNA pulls the sketch she made of JEAN-JACQUES out from her '' ''purse, handing it to him. JEAN-JACQUES It looks just like me... JENNA That was partially why I freaked out when I met you. I couldn't believe that the guy from my dream, the guy I drew, was real... JEAN-JACQUES I actually painted a portrait of a girl who looks like you, too. JENNA This is all so weird and coincidental. JEAN-JACQUES Maybe it means something... JENNA Maybe... JEAN-JACQUES It's just that... after that dream... JENNA I couldn't stop thinking about you either. JEAN-JACQUES (beat) Jenna, do you believe that everyone has someone out there, made just for them? JENNA Well... if I didn't before, I'm more than convinced now that I've met you. They smile at each other. Scene 7: EXT. OUTSIDE THE FRONT OF THE HOTEL – NIGHT CÉDRIC is walking KATIE back to the hotel from their little outing. KATIE So... I just wanted to say thanks. CÉDRIC For? KATIE Tonight. I had a lot of fun. CÉDRIC So did I, mademoiselle. KATIE I'll be here for the rest of spring break. So... about a week or so. Call me? CÉDRIC (teasingly) Maybe... KATIE What do you mean “maybe?” CÉDRIC Well, I'm just not sure if you're really all that interested in me. I think you should prove it to me. KATIE Are you serious? CÉDRIC Yes, yes I am. KATIE Fine. KATIE dips CÉDRIC, then stands him back up. CÉDRIC looks at her, a bit confused. KATIE kisses him ever-so-slightly. KATIE That proof enough for you, French-y? CÉDRIC Not quite. CÉDRIC grabs her by the shoulders, kisses her, then drops his arms to his side. CÉDRIC That'll do. EXIT CÉDRIC STAGE LEFT. KATIE stares in his direction, bewildered. Scene 8: EXT. OUTSIDE THE FRONT OF THE HOTEL – NIGHT – LATER JENNA and JEAN-JACQUES are returning from their evening. JENNA I had a lovely time tonight. JEAN-JACQUES Me too. JENNA We should do something like this again sometime. JEAN-JACQUES How about tomorrow? If you don't mind bending the rules again... JENNA Rules schmules! Who cares? I'd love to see you again. JEAN-JACQUES Oh you'd love to, huh? JENNA (bluntly) Yes, I would absolutely, positively love ''to. JEAN-JACQUES ''(laughs) Oh Jenna, you're like a ray of sunshine. JENNA Thank you, Jean-Jacques. JEAN-JACQUES Well, I'd better get going, I'm sure Cédric is home by now. JENNA Oh... okay. Au revoir, then. JEAN-JACQUES kisses JENNA on the cheek, and EXITS STAGE RIGHT. JENNA touches her face where she was kissed, she smiles. Scene 9: EXT. LE CAFÉ DE LUMIÈRES – DAY JENNA, JEAN-JACQUES, KATIE, and CÉDRIC are all seated at a table, they are all drinking waters, and talking. JENNA So, did you guys have fun last night? KATIE laughs. KATIE It was interesting... you? JEAN-JACQUES Yes, we had a lot of fun. JENNA smiles. JEAN-JACQUES But anyway, we should go out and do something fun today. Where will your class be, girls? JENNA The Louvre. JEAN-JACQUES Then we'll be sure to stay as far away from the Louvre as possible. Would you like to go to Versailles? It's not all that far away. KATIE Oooh! I've always wanted to go there. I think that's a great idea. JEAN-JACQUES Perfect, then. JEAN-JACQUES picks up his glass, and takes a sip of his water. ENTER DESIRÉE STAGE RIGHT. Desirée is a beautiful girl dressed stylishly. Camera focus on her as she enters the scene. JEAN-JACQUES does a spit take. JEAN-JACQUES Desirée?! DESIRÉE Jean-Jacques! Darling! How did I know I'd find you here? JEAN-JACQUES What are you doing here? DESIRÉE In Paris, you mean? JEAN-JACQUES Yes. DESIRÉE Oh, silly Jacques! I went away to boarding school is all, you know that. It's spring break, and my family still lives here. Just because I went away doesn't mean that I died or something like that!'' (laughs, acknowledges KATIE and JENNA) Oh, hello... JENNA I'm Jenna, and you're Desirée, right? DESIRÉE ''(smiles) ''Yes, Desirée Rose Laurent. I'm sure you ''must have heard about me. JENNA Actually, no. I've never heard of you. DESIRÉE Jean-Jacques didn't even mention me? CÉDRIC Bonjour Dez, you're still looking good. (winks at her) KATIE smacks CÉ''DRIC hard on the arm. He frowns apologetically at her.'' DESIRÉE Oh, Cédric! I didn't even notice you were here. Well, it's been too long, mon cher! CÉDRIC It's certainly been a while, but I think you ought to get going. DESIRÉE But why? I'm sure Jean-Jacques wants me around. JEAN-JACQUES Desirée, can we talk about this later? Please? DESIRÉE Fine, fine. I'll catch up with you later then. Salut! DESIRÉE kisses JEAN-JACQUES on the cheek and EXITS STAGE RIGHT. JENNA What was that?! JEAN-JACQUES That was my ex-girlfriend who doesn't seem to get that we're over. JENNA So you guys broke up? JEAN-JACQUES She went away to boarding school in London. And we were still together then. I'd visit her every once in a while, but after some time, the long distance thing got to me, and we just sorta drifted as I realized what she was truly like. We stopped seeing each other, stopped talking... I mean, I never officially broke up with her, and she never broke up with me either... but it's been two years since she left, and we stopped talking four months after she went away. JENNA Oh... that sounds complicated. JEAN-JACQUES Oui, it is. But I don't know why she still thinks we're together after all this time. I could've sworn that she would have met someone else by now. JENNA Yeah... she is pretty. CÉDRIC Yeah, I won't argue with that, but she's kind of terrible... Of course, it took Jean-Jacques forever to figure that out. JEAN-JACQUES Hey, she was great at acting like she was an angel. She had me fooled. KATIE Well, it looks like you've got a lot to deal with. JEAN-JACQUES Yes, I know... (sighs) I just don't know how to break it to her. JENNA Good luck. JEAN-JACQUES Thanks Jenna, I'll need all the luck I can get. JENNA No problem. But you'd better go deal with her as soon as possible. We can all go to Versailles tomorrow instead, I guess. We'll just go back to the hotel to watch movies. Madame Bonté thinks we're sick, or at least, that's what we told her. And maybe I can come over later? To see some of your artwork? JEAN-JACQUES Sure! Bye girls. KATIE hugs CÉDRIC. And KATIE and JENNA start to exit STAGE LEFT. '' JEAN-JACQUES Jenna! Hold on. ''JENNA turns around. JEAN-JACQUES approaches her, and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. JEAN-JACQUES I just... wanted you to know that I honestly meant what I said about Desirée. I feel nothing for her anymore, I promise. JENNA Oh Jean-Jacques... I believe that, don't worry. You didn't have to try to reassure me or anything. JEAN-JACQUES Really? JENNA Of course. But I'm kinda glad you kissed me anyway.'' (laughs)'' JEAN-JACQUES (smiles) Well, you'd better get going. I would hate for you to get in trouble. JENNA nods. EXIT STAGE LEFT. Scene 10: INT. ART STUDIO – NIGHT JEAN-JACQUES is sitting on a couch expecting JENNA to come over. KNOCKING is heard at the door. JEAN-JACQUES Come in, the door's unlocked. ENTER DESIRÉE from the door. JEAN-JACQUES Dez... what are you doing here? Jenna's going to be here soon. DESIRÉE You don't even care about what happened. You don't even care that you hurt me. All you care about is that stupid Jenna girl now. What about me? JEAN-JACQUES Desirée... please don't start. DESIRÉE Don't you tell me what to do Jean-Jacques! I am just so heartbroken right now that I can barely stand it. (starts to tear up) I thought you loved me! JEAN-JACQUES Look, please don't cry... Desirée, listen. Come sit down. DESIRÉE sits down beside him on the couch. JEAN-JACQUES At one time, I did love you... but things change, all right? It's been a very long time since you've left, and I've moved on. I really think that Jenna and I could have something special, and I would appreciate it if you could try not to interfere. DESIRÉE (sobbing) But what about us? JEAN-JACQUES What us ''is there? ''DOOR starts to open. DESIRÉE grabs JEAN-JACQUES by the collar of his shirt and kisses him. JENNA walks through the door to see this. JENNA looks at them in shock. DESIRÉE lets go of him before he has a chance to fight back. JENNA Whatever happened to, “I promise?” JEAN-JACQUES Jenna! It's not what it looks like, I swear! JENNA Well I'm pretty sure that it is, Jean-Jacques, so you can keep your “explanations” to yourself!(turns around and EXITS through the door) JEAN-JACQUES Jenna! Come back! DESIRÉE (laughs) ''How pathetic! Anyway, now that she's out of the picture, we can go back to the way things used to be. JEAN-JACQUES You're kidding me! Get out of here! Right now! DESIRÉE Excusez-moi? JEAN-JACQUES I said, get out of here! DESIRÉE Fine! You're not worth the trouble anyway. ''EXIT DESIRÉE through the door. JEAN-JACQUES How am I gonna get myself out of this mess? Scene 11: INT. FRENCH CLASSROOM – DAY The class has returned to the US from their trip to Paris. Spring break is over. At the end of the school day. MADAME BONTÉ I am all proud of you for your behavior on the trip, mes enfants. It's just such a shame and Jenna and Katie got sick. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves in Paris, and I can't wait for next year. BELL rings. MADAME BONTÉ Class dismissed! See you all on Wednesday! Au revoir! (EXITS through classroom door) CLASS packs up their things, random chit chat in the background. KATIE Hey Jenna... are you feeling any better? (puts on her bookbag) JENNA Yeah, a little bit. But not a whole lot. (sighs) KATIE I'm so sorry that he did that to you. He's a jerk. JENNA (puts her bookbag on) Don't remind me... KATIE Sorry Jenna-bear... JENNA and KATIE EXIT the room through the doors, camera follows them down through the stairwell and into the parking lot. Dialogue happens between the room exit and getting to the parking lot. JENNA S'okay, Katie-Kat. At least you had Cédric and all. KATIE Yeah... I miss him. JENNA Maybe you'll see him again someday. KATIE I have a feeling I will. JENNA and KATIE walk outside to the parking lot. JENNA (looks at KATIE) What makes you say that? KATIE Look. JENNA turns to see CÉDRIC and JEAN-JACQUES standing in front of her. (Camera focus on them as she notices their presence) JENNA Oh my God! How did you find us?! KATIE I kinda helped... JENNA What makes you think that I want to see him again? KATIE Cédric explained his story, and I think you should hear it for yourself, in person. JEAN-JACQUES You never let me tell you what happened... May I explain? JENNA Well, you didn't come all this way for nothing. So, why not? JEAN-JACQUES Desirée and I talked after you and Katie left that day. I thought we'd come to an understanding. But she showed up just a few minutes before you did, and she started crying. I... couldn't let her just cry, so I was trying my best to make her feel better. But out of the blue, she grabs me and kisses me... and then there you were... JENNA All right... and? JEAN-JACQUES And... the reason I'm telling you all this is because... even though it's technically not my fault, I feel like I owe you an apology. I am so incredibly sorry that she did that. JENNA So you came all the way from France just to apologize? JEAN-JACQUES Well, I also came here in hopes that you'd forgive me. JENNA And Desirée? CÉDRIC No, we don't care about her. Nobody likes her anyway. JENNA (laughs, in a serious, bitter tone) ''True that... JEAN-JACQUES So can you find it in your heart to forgive me? JENNA Well, considering you came all this way... yeah, I guess so. If things were the other way around, I'd want you to do the same for me. JEAN-JACQUES Thank you Jenna. JENNA No, thank you. It means a lot that you'd go through all the trouble to try to make it up to me. JEAN-JACQUES I would've done anything I had to. ''JENNA hugs and kisses JEAN-JACQUES. KATIE I'm so glad that everything's okay now... but I guess this is it. CEDRIC Yes, we do have to go back home. JEAN-JACQUES Until next year... KATIE What? JEAN-JACQUES Well, in September, we signed up for a foreign-exchange program. JENNA And... you're coming here?! JEAN-JACQUES Alas, no... but we'll luckily be at a school within the state, so I don't think that that'll be a problem. KATIE Okay, this is seriously fate at work. CEDRIC Or this is all a conspiracy! See, on the plane, I came up with all these- KATIE covers his mouth with her hand, shutting him up. KATIE We can talk about conspiracy theories later. THEY all laugh together, fades to black. THE END.